


Sydrian Oneshot Collection

by Weirdray



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdray/pseuds/Weirdray
Summary: This is a collection of all the Sydrian one-shots by me. I had two one shots published separately before which I have deleted and put into this. Enjoy! 1) Christmas and Cupcakes 2) The Art of Relaxation 3) Bun in the Oven





	1. Christmas and Cupcakes

I set the plates on the coffee table for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. Sydney is supposed to get here any moment now. I check the decorations on the Christmas tree again. I made sure that the decorations catered to her desires – small car ornaments and miniscule coffee cups hung from the branches and on the very top instead of a star I placed a beautiful crystal snowflake in memory of our first time together. In fact, snowflakes hung from the ceiling since it doesn't snow in LA, but I wanted the memory of our most special time together for our first Christmas together. Hopper is eyeing me curiously as I pace the living room.

Just as I place the food on the table I hear a knock on the door. Instantly all the anxiety and nervousness I'm feeling vanishes as I open the door and look at the light of my life. Sydney is standing in my doorway in the most hideous Christmas sweater ever and I feel myself fall in love with her just a little bit more. She is grinning when I grab her hands, pull her to me and kiss her.

She laughs as she breaks away and enters the living room. She sniffs and says "Is that chocolate and mint I smell?"

"Yes" I say and lead her to the coffee table. Suddenly, I'm nervous again.

The moment she lays her eyes on the coffee table it fills with pain and she says "Adria-"

But I put my finger on her lips and say "No Sydney, just hear me out okay? And if you still don't want them, I'll throw them out, okay?"

I remove my finger and she nods and looks at the mint chocolate cupcakes sitting on the coffee table.

I take a deep breath and start "Sage, I know these bring back bad memories for you but to me these signify a time during which we were so so happy. Just remembering your birthday is enough to take the darkness of spirit away. You make me so happy and it  _kills_  me to see something you once loved so much give you so much pain. Something that brought you so much happiness making you feel sad inside. And I hate that these might cause you to resent our time together, that you might regret ever being with me because of what you went through. So I don't want these to bring back bad memories for you, Sage. I want you to associate these with the good memories and what other way to make good memories than our first Christmas together. But if you don't want them, Sage, I'll throw them ou-"

I stopped talking as she tackled me and kissed me….for a long time.

I let her kiss me for as long as she wanted and when she was done, we touched our foreheads together and stood there in each other's arms, breathing the same air. When I opened my eyes I found tears making their way down her cheek.

"Sydney, no!" I started and started wiping her tears "Don't cry"

"Shut up" she said. "Shut up, Adrian. You – you – wonderful beautiful man. How could you ever think that I would ever regret being with you. I love you Adrian and loving you was not some random feeling for me. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this. I knew exactly what would happen, although I had hoped otherwise. And despite knowing that I was with you because you were the only thing that mattered. I couldn't live without you anymore. So don't you dare blame yourself for anything. I love you and not a single day has gone by where I loved you any less."

"Sydney" I breathe and kiss her thinking how in hell had I found someone who makes me feel so complete

We break from the kiss and just hold each other swaying to our own music.

"What about the cupcakes?" I ask.

She laughs and says "Keep them; we'll need them to make memories."

Oh I bet I know a way or two to utilize those cupcakes and make memories.

We keep swaying together and I hear her whisper "The center held, Adrian."

I squeeze her tighter and thank whatever higher power may be out there that the center held.


	2. The Art of Relaxation

I stood outside of Adrian's apartment, nervous and excited all at the same time. He had promised me something extra special today, and god knew I needed it. Zoe wouldn't leave me alone. I opened the door with the key under his doormat and entered the apartment. I felt hands going around my waist and then Adrian turned me around, dipped me and kissed me. I smiled as he pulled me up.

"My, my, Mr. Ivashkov. You do know how to greet a woman properly." He was still holding me around the waist. He grinned in reply, took my hands and twirled me twice before kissing me again.

"You're in a cheerful mood today." I said laughing.

"Of course I am Sage. We finally have some time together." He said with this huge smile on his face…and then there was some more kissing.

He pulled away and said "Okay, enough of that." I pouted. I honest-to-god pushed my bottom lip out. Adrian stared at it for a few seconds and then gave me a peck me on my bottom lip. "God , you're so cute. But I have plans." He said and started dragging me towards the bathroom.

"Uh, Adrian?" I asked.

"Yes, Sage?"

"You have plans for us in the bathroom?"

He looked back at me and gave me a heated look. "Why, are you nervous?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Kind of." I laughed nervously.

He stopped walking, turned around and grabbed my shoulder. "Sydney, look at me."

I looked up into his eyes and saw them shining with love. "You know that I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do right? We don't have to do this. Anything is bliss for me as long as I have you with me. Hell, we could sit around and do accounting and it would be heaven for me because you would be by my side."

I looked at him for a few moments in awe, and then I grabbed his face and kissed him. How did he do it? How did he make me so happy? My life before him seems like just a dream, and a life without him impossible. I finished kissing him and he looked at me dazedly. "What was that for?" he asked?

I shrugged. "For being you. For being here. Now lets go see what you planned for me."

I walked to the bathroom, opened the door and then just stood there for a few moments, stunned at the sight in front of me. Adrian had drawn a bubble bath and there were lit candles around the small bathroom and what was that smell? I sniffed. Was that...coffee?

"Yeah, I saw them at a candle store yesterday " I didn't realize I had spoken out loud "and just thought how much you would love them. The smell of coffee calms you down."

I turned around and hugged him. "Thank you."

"So I take it that means you like it?"

"I love it."

"Alright" he said and started taking my shirt off. I put up my arms to make it easier. When he was done taking my clothes off he started taking off his but I stopped him. "Let me" I said and got to work.

I took his shirt off and kissed his chest. Then I took his pants off and kissed his stomach. He sucked in a breath and pulled me up. "Nuh uh, Sage." he said, "As much as I would like that, you're messing with my plan." with that he took my hands and walked me beside the bathtub. Then he took me in his arms and slowly put me in the tub.

The water felt wonderful on my skin and I sighed. Adrian got in the tub behind me. I didn't think it would fit the both of us but it did. I leaned back on Adrian and he put his arms around me. "Whatcha thinking about, Sage?"

"How nice this feels." I said.

"Well, its about to get a lot nicer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't think my plan was just to get you into the tub did you? I know how stressed you've been lately Sage. My plan is to take care of you today and the first thing on the list is a massage. Now lean forward."

"Yes, sir."

I leaned forward and Adrian put his hands on my back. And then he started working his magic. He massaged my back until all the tension had seeped out of my muscles and I was putty in his hands. I could feel how uncomfortable it was getting for him but he still focused on me. I didn't know it was possible for me to love him any more than I already did. But I did. Everyday I fell in love with him a little more.

He kept massaging me and I got sleepy. He let me lean on him and I let my head fall back on his shoulder.

"Adrian" I said with a yawn.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know I love you right? I love you" I kissed his neck.

"Yes, I do know that Sage. And I love you too." He kissed my forehead, held me tighter and said "Now sleep. I'll be right here."

I felt so happy, so loved in his arms and I wanted this to last forever. No, I would make it last forever. At that moment I swore that nothing would keep me from Adrian. I loved him and I would fight with every part of my being to be together. No one would ever tear us apart. That was my last thought before sleep claimed me, with Adrian protecting me in his arms. I knew no harm would come to me as long as he was with me.

 

 


	3. Bun in the Oven

"Are you sure?" I asked my gynecologist, dazed.

She laughed and said "Yes, Sydney. You're 100% knocked up. You know, bun in your oven. Fruit of your loins. Up the sprout. Eating for two."

Dr. Simmons was a hoot. She reminded me of Rose sometimes. "Are you POSITIVE?" I asked again, unable to comprehend the implications of what she'd just told me.

"As positive as an over the counter pregnancy test." She said deadpan.

Even as dazed as I was, I had to laugh at that. "Okay," I said and took a deep breath, "Okay, yeah I'm pregnant."

"There we go." Dr. Simmons said. "You jumped right to the last step - acceptance."

I frowned. "Those are steps for grief."

"Psh. Potato, potahto." She said and I imagined her waving her hand.

I smiled and said "Ok Dr. Simmons thanks for letting me know."

"No problem sweetheart, not like it's in the job description or something," Did I mention she was sarcastic as hell? She and Adrian got along great. "And Congratulations. I'm sure that husband of yours will be ecstatic to hear the news. I'll let you absorb this new development and OH before you go, I want you in here in two weeks for a few tests. Nothing to worry about, just a few routine tests."

"Will do doc." I said and she hung up.

I just stood there for a few seconds not moving and then I grinned so hard I thought my cheeks would fall off. I was going to be a mother!

I had suspected of course. I'd felt the change in my energy about two weeks ago and then Ms. Terwilliger had taken a look at me last week and done a double take. Then while my circle was having their monthly meeting, she'd kept pushing food on my plate and when I gave her incredulous look she'd just smirked and said "You'll be needing it."

I needed to figure out how to tell Adrian. I had no idea how he'd react, which I knew was insane because we wanted a family and I saw how his eyes would light up at the thought of a baby, but for course I got nervous just the same.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and turned my head to see Hopper perched on it. "Hey buddy, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister." I said to him because honestly, Adrian and I considered Hopper our child anyway. Our dragon like demon (literally) child. But our baby nonetheless.

Hopper made an excited sound and I laughed. "Yeah me too buddy."

Oh god. I had no idea how to tell Adrian. He'd be home any second now from teaching the kids. He usually got home before I did but he was directing a play with the kids and had to stay after school.

Kids. The thought made me smile. I had no doubt that he's be an amazing father. He was amazing with the kids he taught.

As if the thought had summoned him, I heard him calling out to me "Sage! I'm home!" Even though I was an Ivashkov now, he still liked to call me Sage.

I smiled as he came around the corner and my world lit up. Even after all this time, everytime I saw him he was a breath of fresh air.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asked as he came and sat across me...on the floor.

I smiled and asked "Why are YOU on the floor?"

He gave me a look that said "duh" "I'm on the floor because you're on the floor."

I grinned, leaned in and kissed him. God I loved kissing him. He was amazing.

"What's up?" He asked when I broke away, a gentle smile on his lips and love in his eyes.

"What makes you think anything is up?"

He gave me that look again. "I know you too well, Mrs. Ivashkov."

I bit my bottom lip and thought about how to break the news to him. All the while he sat there patiently waiting for me to put my thoughts into words. I didn't know what to do. I was in uncharted waters here, so before I could come up with a clever way to say it I just blurted out "I'm pregnant." and looked at him for a reaction.

He sat there with his smile frozen on his lips and the same dazed look in his eyes that I probably had when Dr. Simmons told me the news. "Adrian?" I asked.

"You're...you're pregnant." He said.

"..Yes." I said cautiously. I couldn't read his reactions at all.

"You're pregnant," he mumbled to himself and then he looked me in the eyes, grinned and shouted "YOU'RE PREGNANT! Oh my god. This is amazing. Oh my god. Sage. This is perfect. I...we...I'm just so..." He didn't get to say what he was because he'd fainted.

Instantly me and Hopper were on him. Hopper bit his ear while I sent a healing spell through him. He opened his eyes and squinted at me. "Hey, Sage. I just had the weirdest dream."

I bit my lip to stop myself for smiling and asked "Yeah? What was it about?"

"You said you were pregnant." He smiled and in turn I smiled and said. "Adrian, It wasn't a dream. I am pregnant."

He sat up lightning fast and said "Oh my god then did I just..."

"Yup you fainted." I grinned. "It was kind of adorable to be honest"

He groaned. "I cannot believe I fainted." Then he looked at me sharply "Tell no one about this."

I held up my hand. "Okay, okay...Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"You are happy about this yeah?"

Abruptly, I was trapped between his legs and he was cupping my face. I looked up and couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Listen to me Sage. This is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me...after you, of course," I had to chuckle at that but he kept going, "I am the happiest person in the world right now. You have given me the best gift of my life." He put his forehead on mine and said "God I love you. And I love the little Sydney bun in here." He touched my stomach.

"How do you know it's a Sydney bun? I think it's an Adrian bun." I said.

"Nuh uh. It's totally a Sydney bun. And it's ours. And I love our bun."

I smiled and he said, very softly as if afraid to break the moment "Thank you, Sage. Thank you."

Then he kissed me and I forgot everything, until Hopper nipped my ear. I broke off the kiss and grinned at him.

"Looks like our other bun wants our attention."

He looked speculative for a second, then he smiled slyly and said "Sage, get ready because I plan on having an entire rack full of buns in the oven."


End file.
